


A QB & His Boys II

by Grey1227



Series: A QB & His Boys [2]
Category: National Football League RPF, Pittsburgh Steelers RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, JJ Watt Plays For The Steelers, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pittsburgh Steelers, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey1227/pseuds/Grey1227
Summary: Part two of A QB and his BoysThings get hot & heavy between the four Steelers players
Relationships: Derek Watt/Ben Roethlisberger, JJ Watt/Ben Roethlisberger, JJ Watt/Derek Watt/TJ Watt, JJ Watt/Derek Watt/TJ Watt/Ben Roethlisberger, TJ Watt/Ben Roethlisberger
Series: A QB & His Boys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015846
Kudos: 2





	A QB & His Boys II

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS

Ben lifted Derek’s mouth off his cock, lightly petting his hair.

“You think you wanna let your QB inside, big boy?”

Derek’s pupils were blown, blue eyes now completely black. He was so far gone, barely looking at Ben. Despite the far gone state, Derek turned his head to his older brother. 

Ben observed the silent exchange. The middle brother looking for his older brother’s guidance. JJ turned his gaze to Ben, scrutinizing him with piercing blue eyes — they must run in the family.

During this whole exchange TJ, who had noticed the change in atmosphere, stopped blowing his biggest brother. He looked around at the bed of older men with a mix of awe, embarrassment, and lust.

Coming to some kind of internal conclusion, JJ turned back to his middle brother. Leaning forward, he gave Derek a soft kiss and a smile, “go on Der, show me how good you can be for Ben,” 

Derek puffed up his chest at the praise-promising challenge, he adored being good, especially for JJ. He can’t disappoint JJ or his quarterback. He was going to make Ben proud of him. 

Realizing the awesome gift he was about to receive, Ben was quick to jump on the opportunity. The star quarterback quickly changed his and Derek’s positions so that the former Charger was belly down on the bed. 

Ben took a moment to appreciate what was laid out before him. Derek’s tan back was muscular and strong, occasionally marked with scars, but mostly unmarred. 

Ben looked down at Derek’s ass: muscular, powerful, and compact. Not as big as some of the more defensive linemen, but beautiful in its compactness — Derek was lighter and shorter than his other brothers.

Ben gave Derek’s hole a strong lick, savoring the taste of pure jock on his tongue. Derek let out a pleasure filled moan and rocked back to meet Ben’s tongue.

TJ gave a small whine at his brother’s pleasure, feeling left out. Suddenly a hand was in his hair, taking his attention away from the scene before him. Glazed blue eyes met the focused, loving gaze of his big brother. “C’mere Teej, let me help you feel good, baby,” 

Only then did TJ realize how achingly empty his mouth was; it felt dry, and he began to feel as if he couldn’t swallow. JJ, the ever knowing big brother, noticed the flash of panic in his baby brother’s eyes, the familiar bobbing in his throat. JJ knew he needed to take control of the situation. He quickly drew TJ close, gave him a kiss, then guided his brother’s head to his cock. TJ quickly swallowed his brother’s cock, moaning as felt the familiar sensation of the thick 9 inches settling in his mouth and throat. TJ instantly became calm with his big brother in his mouth. He felt more than heard JJ say that he was an amazing brother. As TJ bobbed his head he felt loved and at peace.

A sharp hiss and a moan lightly drew TJ out of the comfortable fog that had settled in his head. He looked to his right and found Derek on his hands and knees with Ben knelt behind him. The stud quarterback’s 8 inches were completely sheathed inside of Derek’s ass. JJ was petting and kissing his middle brother, aiding in calming him while he adjusted to the first non-Watt cock to ever be inside him. 

After a few short minutes Ben gave an experimental thrust into Derek’s hole. Derek cried out, TJ saw his brother’s cock spit a few strings of pre-cum — Big Ben had already found Derek’s prostrate! Starting a slow rhythm, Ben began to experience his first Watt hole. 

Taking notice of TJ observing, Ben reached down and collected some of the copious amounts of pre-cum Derek was producing. Holding out the hand to TJ, he offered the clear fluid. TJ released JJ’s cock from his hungry mouth. He happily licked up his brother’s juices from his team captain’s hand. He hummed at the familiar taste of his Derek’s pre-cum, musky and warm.

Smiling at how much the young football prodigy clearly loved his brothers, Ben gave TJ a wink and ruffled his hair, “You’re a good boy, kid!”

TJ, like his brother, puffed up at the praise. Giving Ben’s hand one more lick, ensuring it was clean, TJ returned to happily sucking JJ’s big cock.

Derek couldn’t even think straight. Here he was in Pittsburgh, his younger brother — a fan favorite and MVP — blowing his older brother — one of the best players in the league and newly drafted to the team — while Ben Roethlisberger — a legend and one of his idols — was consistently hitting his prostate.

Derek always knew his brothers were great, and he loved them with all his heart, but never in a million years did he ever dream of all three of them playing on the same NFL team, let alone the Steelers. Even more outlandish was the fact that THE Ben Roethlisberger walked in on the brothers acting out their secret, and ACCEPTING it. If it wasn’t for the large cock in his hole, Derek would’ve swore he had lost his mind. 

Derek let out moans of pleasure, Ben was hitting everything perfectly. Ben could feel the tell tale signs of orgasm building up in his fullback. Derek’s quickening breath, louder moans, his sweating muscles beginning to tighten and flex on their own. Ben could feel the boy’s balls begin to draw up — TJ and JJ were able to see that his neglected cock was an angry purple. Wanting the boy’s first experience with a man that wasn’t one of his brothers to be amazing, Ben quickened his pace, trading rhythm for strength. 

“Come on kid, show me how good you are, I want you to cum for me in front of your brothers. I know you can make me proud,”

JJ looked over at the two men. He was impressed. Ben knew exactly the kind of words to use on his brother. Derek and TJ were always people pleasers. Being “good” was so important to them. Ben was able to recognize this and give his brother what he needed. JJ was glad that Ben was the first to join him and his brothers.

Derek let out a yell when he came, cum covered the bedding and shot up to the headboard. Ben followed not long after, Derek’s spasming ass felt too good. With a bellow Ben shot his load deep into the young jock and collapsed on the bed, Derek beneath him.

After a moment, Ben pulled his cock out of Derek and rolled onto his back panting. Derek continued to lay on his belly, trying to muster the strength to think let alone move.

TJ, who had been contently bobbing on JJ’s cock, noticed the lack of movement, moaning, and slapping of skin. He opened his eyes and saw Ben on his back, arm thrown over his eyes and cock still slightly hard, and Derek at the far edge of the bed passed out. He looked up to JJ who gave him a wink and a smile. Taking his big brother’s cock out of his mouth, he gave it a final kiss on the shaft before crawling over the former Texans massive legs towards his long-time QB.

Ben nearly jumped off the bed when he felt his cock being swallowed by a hot mouth. TJ was knocked off the eight incher and looked fearfully at the older man — afraid he messed up. When Ben finally was able to register the situation he saw TJ Watt kneeling between his legs with a look that was troublingly similar to a kicked puppy. Realizing what happened, Ben acted fast,

“Hey, hey, kid don’t worry, you’re good! You just surprised me is all. I wasn’t expecting a nice blowjob after I just finished cumming in your brother.”

TJ blushed, and gave a shy smile, “Umm... may I suck your cock please?” He asked with a slightly roughed voice. “You never need to ask, kid,” was Ben’s reply, “just go a bit slow though, I just came remember?” TJ nodded and began to slowly swallow his captain’s cock. 

When Derek finally came to his senses, he looked over and saw his little brother sucking the cock that had just came in him. He reached over and petted TJ’s hair. Derek was still horny, his cock had gotten hard again. He look at the far side of the bed and noticed that JJ was still rock hard, content with just watching his brothers. 

Derek climbed over Ben and TJ and crawled into his JJ’s arms. “You did really good taking care of Big Ben like that, Der. I’m proud of you.” The praise made Derek’s heart happy and his cock hard. He climbed into JJ’s lap, humping his cock against his brother’s muscular stomach, and began to kiss the man. 

Since the brothers began to have sex, Derek had always been a huge bottom. The three would always flip around roles, but Derek was always happiest when he was being bred, just like how TJ always loved having something in his mouth. Judging by Derek grinding his still cum-filled ass on his cock and the pleading look in his eyes, JJ could tell that his brother needed more. 

JJ straightened his cock and helped Derek lift himself so that he can line his crown up with his brother’s hungry hole. The brothers gave a collective moan as Derek took every inch of his big brother. This cock was the first one he ever sucked, it took his virginity. Derek knew that no matter what happened, no matter who he fucked, no one would ever be JJ. 

TJ noticed another shift in the room, this time he looked to his left. He saw his two older brothers making love for what was probably the thousandth time. Derek bouncing up and down in JJ’s lap, beside himself with pleasure. 

“Big Ben really loaded you up, huh, baby? Your hole is so warm and wet, Der. You were such a good boy, Derek, I love you,” JJ lavished Derek with praise — making him leak pre-cum all over their bellies. 

TJ let out a little whine — feeling slightly neglected and forgotten by his brothers while sucking Ben’s cock. A hand on his face made TJ turn to look at said man. He was met with a kind face and mischievous pair of eyes. 

“You wanna be good like your big brother, Teej?”

TJ gave the best yes he could with a hard cock down his throat. 

“I knew you would, you’re a good boy like that, Teej”

TJ was starting to get that calming hazy fog in his head again. Ben pulled him off his cock and moved back against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder again with the oldest Watt. 

JJ, always a step ahead, passed Ben a tube of lubricant. As Ben was about to squeeze out the lube TJ interrupted,

“I wanna do it!”

TJ blurted it out so sudden Ben couldn’t process it,

“What was that, kid?”

TJ blushed again and replied with a small voice, “May I put the lube on for you please, sir?”

Ben smiled, “Of course, kid, knock yourself out!”

TJ took the lube and began to carefully apply it to Ben’s cock with the same determination he gave football. Deeming his job done, TJ crawled up into Ben’s lap. The older man made sure to get a good grip on the boy, not wanting him to get hurt. 

TJ cried out when the crown of Ben’s cock entered him. He didn’t think the head would be so thick. He slowly lowered himself until all eight inches of Ben’s cock was safely inside him, and he was fully seated in his lap. 

Ben let out a rumbling moan, “Holy shit TJ, you’re so tight. You feel so good, baby, such a good goddamn boy!” TJ let out a pleased sound at the praise — he tucked his head under Ben’s chin while he adjusted to the feeling of a new man inside him. 

Finally ready, TJ began to ride Ben’s cock, eventually matching pace with Derek who was still riding JJ. The four NFL studs joined together. The two younger men riding and pleasuring the older men, drinking in the praise given to them. 

TJ was the first to cum. While he was kissing Derek, Ben hit his prostate just right. Moaning into his older brother’s mouth TJ shot his load. It covered Ben’s chest and even hit his cheek. Derek followed, not long after, seeing his younger brother cum, he came all over JJ’s belly. Ben came at the sight of the younger boys’ nearly simultaneous orgasms. Hot ropes of cum filling up the youngest boy.

JJ was the last to cum, seeing both of his brothers so pleased, and being so well taken care of made him add his own load to mix with Ben’s inside Derek. 

Exhausted, the two boys passed out in the older mens’ arms, sound asleep. 

JJ and Ben tried to catch their breath, both spent after the long session. They could practically feel each other’s heart beating while sitting shoulder to shoulder, a Watt in each lap. 

JJ gently stroked Derek’s hair and kissed his forehead, leaning over he did the same to TJ. Finally he looked at Ben, his new quarterback, and the first man to ever see the brothers’ secret. 

“Thank you for being so good to my brothers, Ben, it means a lot to me... they mean a lot to me.”

“No trouble at all big man, they’ve been on this team for a while, but I’ve never really had the chance to meet them, they’re great kids. We’re lucky to have them.”

“Thanks for taking care of them this long”

“Well if I had known they liked to be ‘taken care of’ like this I sure as hell would’ve jumped in sooner!” 

The men shared a laugh. Ben looked over at the blonde giant that was at his shoulder, he leaned over and gave JJ a kiss. 

“Welcome to the Pittsburgh Steelers, JJ Watt! You or your brothers ever need anything, you let me know!”

Smiling, JJ gave Ben a kiss in return, “Sounds like a deal to me.”

Ben was the first to pull away from the kiss, JJ saw a mischievous look in his eye. 

“Why don’t we lay these kids down and you and I take a nice shower. I want to inspect that monster of yours myself and I think I saw a seat in that shower.”

JJ grinned back at the older man, “Is that an order QB?”

“No,” Ben gave an innocent look, “but it sure as hell can be!” He smirked.

JJ laughed then looked at his brothers,“Well would ya look at that, Ben?”

Ben followed JJ’s gaze and saw that the two younger Watts were holding hands — sometime during the session the boys had linked hands. 

“You boys really have a beautiful relationship, JJ, don’t let anyone tell ya different, it’s a relationship that’s unbreakable”

JJ beamed with pride and nodded his head. The two men laid the younger Watts on the bed, covered them, and headed for the shower. 


End file.
